Fallout
by silvercoat
Summary: Stand alone. Takes place towards the end of series one, about the same time as the Vicks Chip episode. I've tried to make it like an episode, but with more action.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout**

A/N:  
Action / Drama  
Rated T, moderate violence, suggested adult themes.  
Set in the TSCC universe, towards the end of series one.  
Four chapters. Status Complete.

I've tried to make an episode here. I'd like to think with episodes more like this, we would have got a season 3.

My first story, so apologies if it is a bit rough!

27May09 – Reformatted, minor clean ups, spelling, grammar.

Chapter 1

John walked with Morris slowly down the school steps, students pushing past them. They chatted about the motor mechanics they had been doing. John had a natural ability with the machinery that Morris admired. At the bottom of the steps John's sister waited for them. She glanced up at them, and Morris spotted her.

"Whoa. Hiya Cameron." He called out as he skipped down the steps to meet her.

She ignored him and looked around at students passing her, as if searching for someone. On the last step Morris tripped over his own feet, and half stumbled into Cameron. She grabbed his arm to stop him from falling.

"Thanks, sorry." Morris said. Rubbing the bruise that was forming on his arm.

"You're welcome." She said. Flashing him the smile.

John was more careful down the yellow bricks, he was looking out for Derek, who was to give them a lift, but he could not see him anywhere, and there was no sign of the car. But he did see Cheri, who unusually was also waiting, and John sidled up to her. Cameron following, with Morris edging along beside her.

"Hiya, guess your lift is late as well. Traffic must be bad."

Cheri turned to him, smiled quickly, then looked away.

"There's no need to wait for me John, my dad will be here soon enough." She said.

He gave what he hoped was a reassuring grin.

"Yeah, well no harm in hanging out. We've been in the same chemistry class for a while, but I still don't know much about you."

Her silence encouraged him to continue.

"Apart from you missing homework assignments nearly as much as I do."

Cameron's gaze swivelled to latch onto him. "That's not correct John. You nearly always complete chemistry assignments."

John licked his lips, and inwardly counted to 10.

"Well that's my sister." Then, with the thought just occurring to him, "Do you have any family Cheri?"

"No. I'm an only child." She replied.

Morris had stayed with them, and was hovering around. John had noticed he liked hanging around when Cameron was there. If it continued he was planning to tell him that Cameron was autistic, or damaged. Believable, and hopefully would stop him before any trouble could occur. Though he was also interested in how Cameron would handle it. The first machine he had met could barely pass as human, but Cameron could show many different sides. She had fooled him when they had first met, and clearly Morris was fooled now.

Cameron spoke up. "Your car has arrived now Cheri."

The large black saloon pulled up, and Cheri moved forward to meet it.

John sprung after her. "So do you want to work together on the assignment tomorrow? I could use a hand with the write up after the practical."

The driver of the car got out and moved towards him. He was large, and walked with a confident gait to them. He took a few paces towards John who had followed Cheri nearly to the car.

"Cheri?" John asked, and put a hand on her shoulder.

The driver moved with surprising swiftness over the last few yards to face up to John. But Cameron was quicker, stepped between them, and looked up at him. Seeing nothing wrong the driver relaxed.  
Cameron glanced over to the road. "Our Uncle is here. We will be going now."

Derek was looking at them from the Dodge as he slowed up behind the saloon. Cheri had paused, tied between climbing in to the back seat, and waiting for her dad to open the door.

The driver grinned. "Nice to meet you guys. See you around."

He lightly slapped the waif like girl on the shoulder in a friendly manner, but was still surprised when she did not give or flinch at all. Just stared back at him. Uncomfortable with the stare he opened the door for Cheri, who climbed in without a backward glance.

"Bus is here, need to go now. So see you tomorrow guys, bye." Morris slipped away, almost unnoticed, envying how the big guy could slap Cameron on the shoulder in such an easy manner.

Derek climbed out of the car, and Cameron spoke as he joined them.

"She was lying."

Puzzled John replied. "Ermm, about what?"

"About being an only child. She was stressed. It upset her to be reminded about family. She is hiding something."

"Well it did not upset her dad." John replied.

Derek snorted in derision. "Dad? You kidding? He was a bodyguard. Couldn't you tell?"

Cameron turned to him. "I could tell." She opened the car door and turned to get in, "He was carrying a gun under his jacket."

John looked back at the saloon moving off down the road. He had many unanswered questions about Cheri. He did not like mysteries. He turned away and got into the Dodge.

------

Sarah was reading the newspaper when they got back home.

"Found anything suspicious mom?"

"Empty biscuit wrapper in your room. My meals not enough for you?"

She smiled at his discomfort. "We eat in thirty. Nothing in the news that I can find"

John was already heading into his room. There were things he needed to find out. Minutes later he was on the internet, searching.

After a while he muttered aloud. "I've found her dad. He works for an industrial company."

Cameron, who had been still behind him spoke up. "What sort of industry?"

"You're not going to believe this. Robotics."

He felt her move closer to him as she read the screen. "They are researching micro-motors. This is of interest John."

Sarah, who had caught the last of this, spoke up from the door. "Sounds interesting to a machine perhaps. Time to eat John. You, at least, need food."

"Yeah, OK."

------

Sarah was doing the dishes later on. "We have a dog in the house, and I'm doing all the barking."

Derek, who was drying up, turned to her in bafflement. "You're barking?"

"Her. It. Why are we doing the dishes?"

"Because last time we tried that she scrubbed the patterns off them. Same with the car. I had to re-wax it."

"It. You said she. You used to say it. You getting used to having it around?"

Before Derek could reply John shouted from the other room. "Mom, check this out."

As they entered the room, John looked up.

"Cheri's dad works for some kind of robotics research institute."

Cameron interjected. "They are researching micro-motors. They are used in terminators. They are like hydraulic pistons, but much more powerful."

Sarah ignored her. "And this concerns us how John?"

He pointed to the screen. "There's something going on. They have had a burst of research. Huge funding increase, started a few months ago. Which was about the time that Cheri started acting weird, according to her classmates. Also I've been trying to access his email account. Its heavily encrypted, no way I can break it. I will need to guess the password somehow."

Derek took this in and said practically. "If skynet are researching terminator technology before judgement day, then they will have a big advantage. If this is skynet, it must be stopped."

Sarah pursed her lips, concern wrinkling her brow. "Derek and I can check it out tomorrow. For you, bedtime."

"OK mom, but I do think we need to hack the emails. Something else is up I'm sure."

Sarah grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Well any ideas how to break in?"

Cameron spoke. "I can work on it. I am programmed to infiltrate electronic systems. I can work on it overnight."

That night John slept fitfully, waking more than once to see the machine in front of his computer, analysing, testing, probing.

------

Pancakes. Again. And Derek had got maple syrup in the butter. Again.  
And how did he maintain a permanent 3 days of stubble? John wanted to know the secret to the stubble. But that could wait. Along with the secret to Derek's Cameron like stare. On second thoughts, perhaps not the stare. That may have come from experiences he'd rather not go through. A stare that comes from loss, rather than gain.  
His chain of thought was interrupted by Cameron. In a voice she had toned to be urgent.

"John. You MUST see this. It is important."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Connors sat down on the bed, Derek stayed by the door. Cameron sat down on the chair in front of the computer.

"The password was a combination of the sisters middle names and a birth date. Possibly of their first pet dog. The middle names I got from Cheri's Facebook page." She explained.

"Cool, and the dogs birth date?" John asked enthusiastically. He could learn a trick here, and wanted to learn how she had hacked in.

"I tried them all. It took a long time."

Sarah patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Cool!" she mocked.

Cameron continued. "Cheri's sister, Alice, was kidnapped some months ago. The kidnappers were blackmailing her father to change the companies direction how they directed."

"And this research would be what exactly?" Sarah felt that crawling dread forming in her stomach. She smiled at John to reassure him, though his eyes were fixed on the screen, as Cameron scrolled down the email trail.

"They used to research motors and activators, and apply them in robots for the mining industry, used in hazardous environments. Now they are building robots that can be security guards. Robots that can have offensive capability. The last email was some time back. Perhaps they have achieved their objective."

Derek had seen enough. He knew what was coming next. "I'll go get ready."

Guns, he thought, lots of guns. When you go on a trip with the Connors, you can never have too many guns.

Sarah stood up. "Derek and I will scout the place today, tonight we hit it. You two, school. And stay clear of Cheri, we don't want to raise any suspicions."

John glanced up from the PC. He was concerned for the sisters. If his mother was able to destroy the factory, there would be no need to keep the girl.

"Aren't we going to rescue the sister? She needs our help." He said.

Sarah felt troubled by this. "First the institute, then we get the girl. If we get the girl first, the father will be warned, and we have to take the factory by surprise."

Cameron swivelled towards them. "The father must be killed. With such knowledge he is a priority target."

Sarah turned to her and said very slowly and calmly. "No one needs to be killed." Then more brightly. "Now, school you two."

With a triumphant tone John turned from the PC and announced. "I've traced the emails source. It came from a PC with this IP address. The ISP records will give us the street address. A quick search says it's near here."

"School!"

"I'll text it to you later then mom"

"Now!"

------

It took over an hour to drive to the institute. The last mile passed a small lake, then rough rocky terrain into foothills. It was surrounded by a barbed wire fence, with lightening symbol plaques every 20 yards along it. There was a guard at the gate, looking down the road toward them. Face impassive behind aviator shades.

Derek turned to Sarah. "So you have a plan here?" The first words he had said for a while.

"I use my charm on the guard, and we scout around. Find out what we need for coming back later."

They pulled up to the gate, and were approached by the guard. Sarah flashed her best waitress smile.

"Hi, I'm here for the secretary vacancy?"

The guard looked into the car. Derek tried to look inconspicuous, whilst surreptitiously checking out the defences.

"No vacancies. Where do you hear of it?"

"I overheard two people talking in the diner on the way out of town. I thought I'd have a look."

This seemed safe, the guard could not check into this story. The guards gaze wandered over the car, inside and out. Then turned back to her.

"You are driving a new Dodge Ram, and you are looking for a secretary job?" Sarah returned his steady gaze with what she hoped was a friendly grin. The guard continued "There are no vacancies here. Leave."

That sounded final. Any further stalling would lead to too much suspicion.

"I must have the wrong place, Sorry to trouble you, we will be on our way."

She reversed, turned, and pulled away.

"Nice plan. Did you see the guards?" Derek said, His face less than happy as he looked at her.

"Yes, two at the gate, two at the building entrance. If he is worried about attacks from the kidnappers, he would take precautions."

Derek grimaced. "The ones near the building had 50 cal Barrett's. We use that calibre to take down the older series, even triple 8s at close range."

He paused to let that sink in. Then added. "Why do they have guns like that?"

Troubled by this, Sarah glanced at him, then back to the road as she drove them back to town.

------

It was safe to use the schools PCs to do searches. As long as he remembered to wipe the cache and history. Cameron would remind him, she never forgot.

"Got it, text mom this address will you Cam."

John had spotted Cheri passing the room and wanted to speak to her again.

"No. You may reveal our plan."

Cameron blocked his exit from the window seat, one hand tapping the phone, the other held his shoulder down. Just for a few seconds, but long enough for the opportunity to be lost.

John sighed in frustration, "Thanks a lot." He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." She said, his tone of voice apparently wasted on her.

"We need to be at maths class in twelve minutes. You have time to eat this." Cameron held out a Snickers bar.

John took it, baffled by her motives.

"Morris gave it to me. I don't know why. You have not eaten since breakfast. You need to keep your strength up. You need to be prepared for unexpected eventualities. The wrapper is unopened. There are no puncture marks in it."

John grinned at that. "I think Morris fancies you. That's why he gave you the chocolate. People do that when they care about others. Well, seems he does anyway."

Cameron just gave him the stare.

"Eleven minutes."

------

The phone beeped with an incoming message.

"It's John." Derek said. "He has an address for us."

"Nearby?"

"Not far, lets go there. You're thinking that if we can get the girl, we can bargain to meet the dad?"

"Yep, make him an offer he can't refuse."

"You know he will call the cops right? We're both still wanted fugitives."

Sarah smiled at this, and replied. "If he calls the cops, then we know this is not skynet, so we cut and run. No cops, means it is skynet." The smile faded, "Then we cut and burn."

------

The two figures, a rough looking muscular man with killer eyes, and a lean brunette approached the apartment block and went inside. They went up a flight of stairs, checked the numbers, and found the flat they wanted. The man stood to one side, out of view of the peep-hole, while the woman rapped on the door.

"Yeah?" The voice from the other side was gruff and suspicious.

Sarah smiled seductively and fluttered her eyes. "I'm from the agency, Leroy sent me. Said you could use some fun."

A pause, then the voice came back hesitantly. "I don't know no Leroy. You got the wrong flat, go away."

Derek sighed, and muttering under his breath, took a step back, then slammed his shoulder into the door. The wooden frame splintered around the deadlock and chain. The door flung back on it's hinges, cracking into the occupant, who fell back into the room. Sarah closed the door behind them as they entered the room. Wedging it with a chair.

A few minutes of searching later Derek called out. "Here's his PC. And it's been left logged into an email account. Could not be easier. " He scanned the emails, without finding what he was looking for. He turned to Sarah and shook his head.

Sarah looked at the man, average height, mid 40s, very scared, and looking lost sitting on the floor.

"You got a search warrant?" He stuttered.

Sarah smiled. "I don't think you understand. We're not cops. We're here to find where the girl is. And we are not going to leave until you tell us what you know."

She bent down closer to his face. "And if it turns out you don't know where she is? Well, you wont be telling the cops anything. I can promise you that."

Derek said. "We could call. You-know. Thing. Then he'd talk."

Sarah was suddenly angry, and in a steely voice. "I don't need that bitch. He will talk."

She grabbed the man by the chin, raised his face to hers. She pulled out the lock knife and flicked it open. Held the point just below his eye. And gently pressed.

"Won't you."

And in that moment he realised that he was going to tell them everything.

------

John was looking through the notices on the board. Would his mother let him join football practice or something? He needed some kind of sport, already he could tell he was losing the muscles and fitness he had built up before. Throwing ball with Derek was good fun, when he was not too busy. Maybe mom would let him if Cameron was there to shield him. Yeah right! Soccer, judo. He would sound her out, she had to give in to something.

A pretty blonde girl had approached them, John turned to face here, but she was looking at Cameron.

"Say, Hi there. I'm Abbi from the cheerleaders. What s your name? We are holding trials next Thursday, we need some more, and you do kind of look the part, want to give it a go? Have you done any sort of gymnastics? Or dancing? You've got the face and build for it. And. Well......"

Her voice tailed off as Cameron gazed back at her. The hazel-brown eyes, boring into her.

"My name is Cameron. No. No. Yes."

"Err, right... So next Thursday then? Maybe... Cya later." She gave a nervous giggle, smiled and moved away quickly.

"I think we may need to work on a few things." John said helpfully.

"I would not make a good cheerleader."

"That's not what I meant. But we'd better get going, don't want to worry mom."

------

To John's surprise, his mom was with Derek in the car when they left the school.

"So how did it go?" John asked.

Sarah turned to them. "Well, the institute may be tougher than we thought. But we know where the girl is, getting her out should be easy enough. We do that later tonight, it does not open till later. For now we go home, eat and get ready. Might be a late night for you, lucky tomorrow's not a school day."

"Where we going to?" John asked.

Sarah explained. "The man we spoke to was contacted by email and phone. He was paid to kidnap the girl, which he did, not being told why. He held onto her for several weeks. When he got concerned that he may be caught, he sold her on to a gang. Getting paid twice for one job."

"So what's the plan?" John asked.

"We get the girl back. Then hand her over, her father will be grateful. We explain we are bounty hunters, and he will pay us. That will get us close to him, so we can find out what he's up to, and if it is dangerous we can stop him." Sarah shifted her gaze to Cameron. "He will be reasonable, there is no need for us to hurt him." Cameron stared back in that unsettling manner.

Derek pulled the car out, and they headed off down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Dodge slowed up and stopped at edge of the road outside a Starbucks. The neon of the nightclub sign glowed in gaudy colours further down the street. The heavy set man climbed out. From the other side of the car, a slim tall woman got out, closely followed by a willowy teenager. They looked up and down the street, then moved off towards the nightclub.

"Great." thought John. Stay here, and stay out of trouble. He watched the trio walk slowly down the street. They approached the nightclub, and went inside. John got out his laptop, and powered it up. A quick check showed a strong wi-fi signal here. There were enough customers to provide the traffic he needed to crack the encryption. He could always buy a coffee, but the practice at hacking networks would come in useful. He watched as the packet count mounted up, and became absorbed in his work. At some point he would have to interrogate Cameron, find out all he could about how the chips worked. How to break into them. How to reprogram them. Outside the car people walked past. John shifted into the driving seat, ready to start the engine and drive off if trouble arose.

------

Stefan flexed inside inside his suit. It had become a bit tight recently, and was also his oldest suit that he wore for work. He would ask the manager, Ulrich, for a new one. Doormen had to look their best. The trio coming towards him did not look like the usual clients. They did not appear nervous or excited, instead they were calm and confident, and staring at him.

"Evening, can I help you?" He asked.

The heavy set man moved closer to him. "We need to speak to the manager here. Can you take us to him?"

"He's busy, can I help you ?"

"Trust me, he will want to speak to us. Get him, or show us where he is."

The two women were looking at him expectantly. They seemed like they meant business, and with more customers approaching from down the street, Stefan decided to let them through. He showed them to one side of the lobby, beside a door marked private.

"Wait here, he'll be here soon." He told them.

He picked up the phone and they moved past him as he spoke into it. The girl smiled coyly at him, and her cheeks dimpled. Cute, He thought, Real cute. Ulrich would like her.

"As plans go, this is stupid." Derek muttered.

"This will work." Sarah assured him. "Less chance of cops getting involved. Less chance of something going wrong."

The doorman was keeping an eye on them, glancing over every now and again. Or rather he was keeping an eye on Cameron. Sarah noticed. She smiled at the irony of it, and looked back as a swarthy thickset man approached them.

"You wanted me?" He asked, looking at Derek.

"There's been a mistake." Derek explained. "You have a girl here, you got her recently, and we need her back."

Ulrich knew who they meant. She had been a pain since arriving there. But this man might be willing to pay.

"Lets go to my office to talk about this. Follow me." He said, turning away.

They went through the door marked private, and down the corridor a short way.

"In here." he said, and led them into a decent sized office. To one side were some monitors, showing scenes from the club. On one of the monitors Sarah could see a view up the street, with John in the Dodge in one corner of the screen. She glanced back, Cameron was watching this monitor. In front of the monitors was a wiry man who had turned towards them to look them over.

"What are you offering?" Ulrich demanded, as he settled into an expansive leather chair behind a highly polished wooden desk.

The heavy set man looked around the office and said, "A trade."

Ulrich shrugged. "I'm not taking the old one. Not even for Tuesdays. But the younger one will do. If you pay me for my trouble as well. Where's she from?"

The girl stared back at him impassively, whilst the older one seemed to be holding back her temper. Ulrich complemented him self, he had guessed she would be trouble.

"I'm from Russia. Near Moscow." The girl said in what Ulrich took for a Russian accent.

The man sniffed and said. "Seems OK. Ten thousand and we have a deal. Bring the other girl here. We need to check she's good."

Ulrich nodded. "Deal. You got papers?"

Derek pulled out a passport and an envelope of money and tossed them on the desk. Ulrich nodded to the wiry man, who left the room.

"Sit down sweety." Ulrich said to the girl. She complied as he checked inside the envelope, and ruffled through the passport. This was turning out to be a good deal he thought, though there was a nagging doubt that he could have bargained for more money. And it seemed all to easy somehow.

The wiry man returned with the troublesome girl. She looked scared and did not appear to recognise her rescuers.

The woman moved close to her and said. "We are here to take you back to your father Alice. You are safe now. Cheri says that when you get back, she will take you for your favourite ice cream. Strawberry."

Though Sarah had seen this on the Facebook page she was hoping that it would convince Alice that they knew her family. It seemed to work, calming Alice, who took her outstretched hand.

Without a backward glance the man and woman walked out of the office, with Alice in tow. The doe eyed girl, with her doll like perfect skin remained in the chair. She was watching the others leave in the monitors.

"So." Ulrich said. Moving out of his seat, and going to stand behind her.

"First we have a little chat. I want to get to know you better. Find out what you're like, what you like." He ran his hand through her long brown hair. The sun kissed highlights framing her perfect face. She ignored him, watching the monitors. Ulrich glanced over. The wiry man had eyes only for the girl. Ulrich saw that the trio were getting into the black car along the street. It's lights came on and a puff of smoke showed it's engine had started.

------

"Who are you people?" Alice asked as they left the club. "What do you want from me?"

"Well." Sarah smiled at her. "We are bounty hunters. We are going to return you to your father."

They had reached the car, and the boy inside opened the drivers door, as he shuffled over into the passenger seat.

"Your father is rich." The woman continued, "And we are hoping that he will reward us. Even if he does not. We will still return you. We're the good guys." Something in her tone reassured Alice, but she was worried about the other girl. The one they had left behind.

"You can't leave the other girl there. Those are bad men. Very bad. You don't know what will happen." Alice said, her voice breaking up.

The big man laughed at this. "We know exactly what will happen. And don't worry about her. She will join us soon enough"

------

The car starting it's engine acted like a trigger. The girl stood up.

"I will be leaving now." She said.

"Not so fast." Ulrich said, and laying a hand on her shoulder, pushed her back into the seat.  
Except that she did not move. It was like pushing down on a rock. Instead she reached to the desk and picked up the money and passport.

"I said sit down." Ulrich said, and pushed her harder. Again to no effect.

Without any sense of urgency she turned around and grabbed his wrist. And twisted it quickly back. There was a jet of pain shooting up his arm. Followed by a dull ache, that grew in intensity. The wiry man had pushed the panic button, and picked up a pool cue. He swung it against the girls head, and it snapped with a load crack. She turned and kicked him square in the chest. He was flung back forcibly into the monitors, where he slumped to the desk and did not move. She threw Ulrich down, surveyed the room then moved towards the door. Throughout all this her expression had not changed. She looked back at him as she opened the door, and he looked into her face. The grace of an angel, he thought. Then she turned and left. He felt the pain of loss. The loss of something that would forever be out of his reach. He tried to follow her, but although he tried, he was too weak to get up. Instead he stretched out a hand in futility, trying to grasp that which was lost.

Cameron walked up the corridor, no need to run. Towards her came two heavy doormen from within the club. They seemed unsure of what the problem was. But they knew that she should not be there unaccompanied.

"Hey you, stop there." The nearer one called out, as she approached.

The first one moved towards her. She took hold of his shoulder, clenching her hand to grasp bone beneath the flesh, and swung him into the wall. He hit with a heavy impact. The second doorman, seeing this hesitated. As Cameron pushed past him, he jabbed a fist at her head. His knuckles cracked, as if he had hit a wall. The fist that hit him in return smashed into him, and he collapsed to the ground.

------

Stefan had heard the noise inside the club, but could not leave the door. It could be fighting, but sounded more like a sledgehammer being swung around. It quickly stopped, and he was now unsure of what he had heard, what with the deep bass thumping of the music that was leaking through from inside the club. The private door swung open and the girl who had come in earlier walked towards him. Stefan was unsure if she should be allowed to leave. But with no other instructions, he did not want to make a scene in front of clients. He stepped out of her way.

"Have a good evening." He said brightly, smiling at her.

"Thank you." She smiled back, and dimpled her cheeks at him, tilting her head down shyly.

Cute, he thought, very cute.

------

"You look like your sister." The boy said to Alice. His face seemed friendly. "She'll be pleased to see you."

Alice was surprised to see the girl walk out of the club towards them. The man moved the car down the road to meet her. Cameron got into the car next to Alice. And sat there as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Are they all OK? We don't want cops involved." Sarah asked.

"They are OK." The girl said. "They won't call the cops. They know that we know."

This satisfied Sarah. "It's late, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Alice, you will stay with us tonight, and we will take us to your father tomorrow."

Alice was not sure about this, surely this place should be swarming with cops? She decided to keep quiet.

"You might be thinking about talking to the police, Alice." Said the woman."But believe me, you don't want that. Neither would your father."

They carried on down the road. For the moment Alice was just grateful to be out of the clutches of the men.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice sat next to John in the back of the Dodge. Derek was driving them to the house where her family had once lived together. Where Cheri and her mother waited. She had spoken to them on the phone late the night before, and they were anxious to see her. Her father was at work, had been for a long time, he wanted to meet Sarah and the girl there, not at the family home, but would be back later.

"Long way from where your father works." John said.

"He worked from home sometimes. But if there was a lot on, he would stay away for a few days. Cheri said that since I was... " She hesitated, "taken. He's been at work much more."

Derek looked at her in the mirror. "What's he been doing?"

"I don't know. Machines and stuff I guess." She turned to look out of the window. The houses were bigger here. It was mid morning, and people were starting on the Sunday chores. In the garden mowing the lawn, or washing their cars.

Machine, Derek thought, people and their machines.

------

Sarah sat in the passenger seat in silence as they drove through the desert. There were a few cars parked at the lake. Weekend hikers heading into the hills, she thought. Approaching the institute they could see the line of fence barricading their way.

"We are fortunate he was willing to meet us here." Cameron said.

"Yes, but he does not want to leave his work. Until he is certain his family is safe he will follow the original kidnappers instructions." Sarah turned to Cameron. "He does not trust us, does not want the family home involved. And he knows there's a small army of guards here, for who knows what reasons."

Cameron absorbed this, then. "People go to great lengths to protect their family."

Sarah smiled at this. "Yes we do. And that's why I don't want John anywhere near this place."

There was only one guard at the gate. A younger one than before.

"Leave the car, you can walk from here. Straight in the door, you'll be met." He said to them.

The car pulled to one side and the two women got out.

"I'll need to check you."

The women were lightly dressed. He passed the wand over the older women, it beeped at her pocket.

"Keys." she said.

The wand beeped as soon as it got close to the younger women. She laughed and looked embarrassed.

"Piercings." She said, raised her arms and turned around. Her clothing was so tight, she clearly had no weapons on her. "I've nothing to hide, as you can see." She grinned at the guard. Not wanting to push this, he let them through.

The building was glass fronted , three stories high, about 50 metres long. There were cameras, lots of them, but the guards they had seen the other day were absent. They walked past three cars and a line of well watered bushes. They pushed open the lobby doors and walked through. Inside a tall thin man, mid fifties waited for them nervously.

"Hi. You must be Sarah."

She smiled at him, to try and reassure him. "Yes. You are Dr Westin?"

"Sure, but please call me Frank. Sarah your real name?"

"It's a name I use." Sarah said. "Good looking place you have here Frank. Doing well?"

It seemed like she was sounding him out, perhaps seeing if he would raise the compensation they had agreed over the phone.

"Not so bad. We have many overheads here. Profits are never as high as we'd like. We are going to lay off some of the security staff. Cutting costs, you know."

"I see there are none around. You not afraid of us?"

"I did not want too many people to see you here. And, yes, I'm a bit nervous of you. How do I know you are not going to attack my family again? You said you are not the kidnappers, but how can I be sure?"

The girl had been looking around the atrium. But now she turned her gaze to him. She looked at him with a vacant expression, allowing Sarah to do all the talking.

"I imagine you have security now for your family. You just have to trust us. Call your wife though, Alice should have arrived by now. We just want the money, then we leave." Sarah said.

Frank pulled out a mobile phone. He turned to one side and walked a few paces away.

"What do you think?" Sarah said softly to Cameron.

"We need to find out what he does here. I can question him if you want." Cameron replied. With what sounded a touch of hope in her voice.

"No need for that just yet." Sarah said.

A few minutes later Frank turned back to them. "Alice is safe as you say. My wife used the key word. I don't think she will involve the police. She trusts me on that."

"That's good." Sarah said reassuringly. "But Frank." She raised her voice a notch. "You have been very quick to leave the police out of this. What is it you do here Frank? I'm curious. What exactly?"

The girl had taken a pace towards him, and for someone so slight, she seemed somehow threatening.

"Perhaps if you come into my office, Sarah. The money you asked for is in there, and we can talk. Your, ermmm, associate, can wait out here. No need to crowd the room, they don't let me have a large office."

He turned and led the way, waiting for Sarah to catch up.

"We make robots for the mining industry, surveillance and drilling and the like."

"So why the remote location? Why the heavy security? I can't imagine the competition is that heavy."

They had reached an unassuming door with a plaque. 'Dr Westin. Head of research' on it. Unlocking it they went inside.

"We have branched out, you could say." Frank held the door, as Sarah walked in. "We have started developing robots for the security market. And, well, you could say that we have had some extraordinary breakthroughs."

Sarah had not heard the last sentence. As she had turned to watch him close the door, she had seen a gleaming figure in one corner. It stood six foot tall, a skeleton of polished metal, pistons took the place of muscles, plates covered its chest. The head was a skull, the mouth fixed in a rictus grin. Cameras for eyes. Talons for fingers.

She staggered back into the desk, her heart hammering in her chest, grabbing for the Glock that had been left in the car.

"Whoa! Steady on there. I'm sorry if it surprised you." Frank continued, putting an arm out towards her to steady her. "This is a prototype, non-functional. It sure does look scary you have to admit."

Sarah was a long way from calming down. "What..... What....."

"What is it? It's a Type-1, a security robot. Our very first model. This is the future of security. This is why we have secrecy. Here please sit down." He guided her to a chair by the desk. "Can I get you a coffee?"

Frank had moved to a table by the door holding a pot and cups. He poured out two and returned to the desk. The robot had not moved, and looked lifeless. The eyes were dull, with none of the inner glow that had made the T-800 so intimidating that first time, a lifetime ago.

"Frank, I... I think you have some explaining to do Frank. These robots, they are dangerous to people. You just can't make them."

"Sarah, please. This is the future. Within a few years we will have these at all the major government buildings. They will protect all the VIPs, all key military installations."

Sarah could feel a rising sense of panic. With an army of robots ready for judgement day, Skynet could wipe out all organised resistance to it's plans. Kyle, Derek, even Cameron had never spoken of this. The terminators were developed after judgement day, not before. Something had gone very wrong.

"How are they controlled? Are these autonomous?" She asked.

"They can be. But for remote monitoring, and override, there is a central control facility. All communications are encrypted of course. After all, we don't want anyone malicious to gain control of such a valuable resource."

"How long can they run? How often do they need recharging?"

"Recharging?" Frank laughed at this and looked very smug. "Not needed. A..." He hesitated, "friend, shall we say, helped us to develop a fusion power source. Micro-fuel pellets seep into a reaction chamber, a pulse laser ignites them. Plenty of power."

Sarah now knew what had to be done. This line of development had to be stopped. She leaned forward and thumped her hand into the desk top. Her voice took on a strident tone. The same voice that had warned Dr Silverman that it was time to call over the orderly.

"Frank, this has to stop. You need to stop it, this development is a crime, and has to stop. You have to answer for what you have done here."

Frank looked back at her. He was startled by the transformation. She had been calm and non-threatening, but now seemed dangerous. The poodle had become a pitbull. He began to doubt his initial impressions of her. He looked down at the table, and shook his head sadly. He looked back up at her.

"No Sarah. I think you are the one who has some answering to do. You have not mentioned the reward once. You are more interested in my work. You willingly come here, when a meet in the desert would suit you better. You quiz me about things that should not interest you. You allow yourself to be split up from your companion. A girl, who seems very odd to say the least. Who are you? I ask myself. Time, I think, for you to see behind the curtain." His fingers moved under the desk, and pressed a switch.

------

John sat next to Derek in the Dodge. The driver they had met previously was seated outside the house across the road. As John watched him, the driver was reading a paper, but John was fully aware that he was watching them as well.

"Wonder how they are getting on." He mused out loud.

"They'll be fine." Derek said, then turned to him. "You thinking that scary psycho killer's going to go off the rails and do something stupid?"

"No." John smiled. "Cameron will stop her."

He carried on looking out for a few minutes, then said. "Derek. I've been thinking of starting football. They have try outs next week."

Derek smiled at him. "I think it's great. Sarah might not like it. But you have my support. You can catch a ball, and throw well. Still a bit on the small side, but you're starting to man up a bit."

Derek turned to John, then chuckled and continued. "If your team looks like losing, send the machine on."

"Yeah right!" John laughed.

------

The door clicked, locked. Frank was staring at her, then his eyes moved to something behind her.  
Sarah sensed something was wrong and moved to stand up. There was movement behind her and a cold heavy hand landed on her shoulder.

"It is a functional prototype." Frank said. "Not as good as the type-5s we make now, but it will do."

He was about to continue, but Sarah sank down into the chair and slipped under the hand. Moving down to one side she rolled on the floor then came up by the door. Cameron, she thought. She banged on the door, but it felt solid, and she was not sure if she could be heard from outside. The type-1 had swung around towards her. It was slow, she thought, I just have to stay ahead of it. She threw the coffee pot at it's head, to no effect. As it lurched towards her, she dodged to one side, picked up the chair and swung at its legs. One gave slightly, and she ducked under its swinging arm. Careful, she thought , It only has to land one hit. A second swing of the chair, which shattered on impact, made it collapse to one knee. She looked around for another weapon to use.

She saw that Frank was unlocking a metal Cadenza, as he pulled up the roller she saw a glimpse of guns inside. She dodged around the swinging type-1, and moved towards him. Her fist caught him on the side of the head and he staggered back to the desk. Lifting the roller cover half way she saw more guns, picking up a familiar looking Glock, she cocked it and turned around. The type-1 was swinging at her again. She moved to one side, trying to get closer to the door. At the same time, Frank was fumbling under the desk, another hidden switch she thought.

At that point the door was hit heavily from the other side, splinters of wood came away from the lock, but it held. Sarah raised the Glock and fired at the type-1s head. A low pitched warning siren started up in the corridor outside. The door gave under another heavy blow and a familiar slender figure walked in. The type-1 had stopped still when the shots hit it, Cameron moved towards it, and punched it with a pile driver of a blow. It fell back heavily, its frontal chest area collapsed. Frank looked on incredulous.

Cameron moved to him. Reached for his neck, grasped him by the throat.

"Wait." Sarah called. Cameron looked around at her, then twisted her hand. There was a sickly cracking sound and Frank fell.

Cameron moved to the type-1, and starting disconnecting something from its damaged chest. "We need to destroy this building. Can you walk and run?" She called out.

"Yes." Sarah replied. The callousness of the machines no longer surprised her, but she was shocked by the pace of recent events. As Cameron worked on the item she had removed from the type-1, Sarah went to the door and stepped into the corridor. She froze with what she saw. At the end of the corridor, there were four machines moving steadily towards here. They looked different to the type-1 she had just fought with.

She staggered back into the room. "There's..... Outside... More of them."

Cameron was completely impassive, and continued working on the lump of metal. "I know, I can hear them. Open the gun cabinet. We may need what is in there."

"What are you doing? What have you done?" She asked as she pushed the roller all the way up.

"Destroying the building." Cameron replied. Then put the item down on the desk. As she did so, she saw something. Held it up to examine it, then put it in her pocket.

At the top of the cabinet was a large black gun. "Barrett XM500, 50 calibre." Cameron said. "That will be adequate."

She reached in and took it down, loading it with a huge clip, pushing two more into her trouser top.  
There was a shotgun in there. Sarah took it, and stuffed handfuls of shells into her pockets. Then loaded it with more shells from the shelf.

"Sarah, we must hurry. We have 7 minutes 23 seconds more. The reaction chamber is flooding with fuel pellets, I do not know how big the yield will be."

Cameron walked steadily out of the room. The XM500 held in her right hand, the left supporting the barrel. Sarah followed, glancing down at the innocent seeming fist sized piece of metal on the desk. She moved to stand next to Cameron, and swung the shotgun up at the advancing figures. At that moment Cameron fired. The sound was shattering, Sarah felt her chest thump with the impact of the shock wave. The backwash from the muzzle brake flowed over her in a hot wave.

Cameron fired three more times. Each shot deafening Sarah in the confined corridor. The type-5s crumpled under the impact of the 50 calibre bullets.

Cameron turned to say something, but her words were lost with the ringing in Sarah's ears.

Cameron started walking with a steady pace, and Sarah followed behind. She looked down at the carcasses of the machines as they passed. The bullets had ripped through the chest plates, shattering the machinery behind. On one of them the bullet had not hit dead centre, the machine was still moving, its right arm clawing the floor as it dragged itself towards her. She fired the shotgun at point blank range into the hole in its chest plate. It froze in mid movement. Sarah pumped the gun and fired again into its face.

As they reached the end of the corridor another gleaming machine turned the corner towards them. It was carrying a gun like Cameron's. Cameron reacted first and fired a fraction of a second earlier, her shot hitting as the other machine fired. The incoming bullet missed Cameron and flew past Sarah, the shock wave stinging her face and bringing blood to the surface.

Cameron scooped up the others gun. The bullpup configuration allowing her to carry them one handed. Sarah hung back as the machine strode out into the lobby. There were more type-5s to either side. Cameron swung the guns, one to each side, looking left, then right, then firing in both directions at the same time. Bullets of a smaller calibre impacted on Cameron's shirt, and into the flesh beneath. But they could not stop her firing, and her onslaught continued as the large calibre bullets ripped into the machines that were advancing from either side. One gun empty she dropped it, and kept firing with the other, when it fell silent she ripped a magazine from her pants and slammed it into the gun. Cocked it and kept firing.

Each shot was like a hammer blow to Sarah, she was becoming dazed by the brutal explosions of the guns that echoed around the lobby. When the gun fell silent, Cameron again turned to mouth something, then strode towards the lobby door. Sarah reeling after her. Cameron kicked open the doors, which flew back on the hinges, the glass shattering to the ground. She waited a few seconds for Sarah to catch up.

Then said. "1 minute 42 seconds, we must run." With her volume turned up to full, Sarah could just make out what she was saying.

They began to run across the car park, towards the main gate. Sarah could see the guard jump up and begin running away at the sight of the two women coming towards them. One with blood dappling her shredded shirt, a huge gun in her hands. Cameron moved the gun to aim at the guard. Then decided against the shot. Only three rounds remaining she calculated.

They ran out of the open gate, Sarah stumbled and would have fallen, but Cameron grasped her round the waist and lifted her up. Carrying her to the front, shielding her from the building. Striding forward all the time. A bullet whistled past them, and then Sarah felt, rather than heard, a larger calibre bullet impact on Cameron's back. Cameron did not return fire, instead she stopped still, dropped the gun, then dropped Sarah to the floor. Is she damaged? Sarah thought.

Then Cameron fell on top of her. One hand landed just in front of Sarah's head, sparing her the full weight of the machine, the hand had punched into the surface, and the fingers clenched to gain purchase. With the other hand Cameron pushed Sarah's face into the dirt. The bitch is trying to kill me, Sarah thought. She closed her eyes instinctively against the dust, and twisted her body, trying to wriggle free, but the weight of the machine was too much, her struggles futile.

And then it hit.

Even through her eyelids, the instant of the flash was brighter than looking at the sun. The heat was hotter than the furnaces at the steel plant, and she felt the sweat on her skin evaporate. A split second later the light had diminished. The shock had made Sarah open her eyes, even with her vision dazzled, she could still see the yellow fireball behind them.

Before she could think the shock wave hit them. The air tore past them with hurricane force. It seemed that every shard of glass and fragment of concrete and steel was slamming into Cameron's back as she held Sarah in a protective embrace. The car that had been outside the entrance was rolling past, taking a length of fence with it. Then Cameron's grip on the ground failed, and they were sliding along the dirt, rocks and dust pelting into them. They came to a stop.

Then the vacuum created behind them needed to be filled. The scream that had been building in Sarah's throat was ripped from her as the air in her lungs was sucked out. All the debris that had come smashing past them now came back the other way. A piece of stone avoided Cameron's parry and hit Sarah on the side of her head, and she slipped into darkness.

Epilogue

She opened her eyes. It took her a while to recognise where she was. Back in the house. Her body was in pain, every inch of her skin crawled, her lungs rasped as she breathed. Her throat was raw. But she was alive, she could not be too badly hurt if they had not taken her to hospital. It was dark. As she moved her head a shape by the window shifted to face towards her.

"John?" She croaked, the word hurting her.

"John is asleep." Cameron said. "So is Derek. They were worried about you. John stayed by your side for a long time. But you should be OK. I have not told them exactly what happened."  
Sarah sank back onto the pillow. What had happened? Somehow it seemed surreal.

"How did I get here?" Sarah asked in a weak voice.

"I carried you. Then drove."

Cameron tilted her head to one side and continued, "Something has happened to John though." Sarah felt a rise of panic.

"He wants to play football." Cameron said.

Sarah could not take this in, "The factory?" She asked.

"Destroyed. It can make no more machines. Derek thinks it is a good idea."

Destroyed. This reminded Sarah of the fireball, the light, the heat.

"The explosion... Radiation..."

Cameron hesitated. "No. It was fusion. No radiation. No fallout." There was a pause, then she added. "I washed us both in the lake. Cleaned us. Took new clothing from the cars."

Sarah took this in. Cameron would not have brought then back here if there was a risk to John. She thought back to the factory. The images in her mind of machines, the guns, the bullets flying. The snap of a broken neck.

"Frank? Did you have to?" Sarah asked.

Cameron turned back to the window. "Dead. Yes I did." Again a slight pause, then, "Though it was not necessary."

In the distance a dog started barking, then was quickly silent.

Sarah tried to prise herself up again. "The dog. Something's coming."

"No. Dogs bark. It's what they do." Cameron said. "I can become a cheerleader." Then added, "So that I can stay close to him."

Sarah had stopped listening. All she could see was a vision of a chest crumpling under a high calibre bullet. A human chest. With flesh and blood, and ribs and bones. And underneath that a metal heart.

THE END

A/N:

Hope you liked it. My first story. I've fixed the things I could see wrong with it. I've written a follow up, "Rituals", which will be on line real soon. Please let me know any thoughts or comments.


End file.
